Safety Off
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Not all Calleigh's thoughts are on her work...  Reposted and extended.


**Safety Off**

**A/N II I do not generally re-post a story after I've put it on the boards previously, but I've had requests and Athena seems to agree that this little ficlet would be nice extended a bit so that we could see the results of Calleigh's wandering thoughts. Enjoy.**

**A/N Very short and sweet, one shot. Athena begged to write this after a scene from another police procedural show I saw sparked the idea. Written in first person, from Calleigh's point of view.**

I follow a little to the right and behind him as he approaches the man, his weapon drawn, the fingers tightly gripping the butt of his 9mil and his sunglasses cradled in the supporting hand. I watch as he corners our suspect, trapping him between the unyielding wall and the equally unmoveable force of his determination. I see his hand grasp the man's chin like a talon and I tremble at the sudden vision of that same hand moving in rough demanding caresses over my willing body, can almost feel his touch on my skin. I hear his voice, low, ominous and totally seductive. Arousal flares hot and I have to shake myself to remember that we are on a call out, that I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts while we are on the clock. But I can't help the thoughts that run through my head as I watch my lover in action. He is dominating, demanding and totally in control. He plays the suspect with the same expertise as he plays my body, wringing answers from the man that he had no intention of giving. My body knows well how easily he can wring depths of pleasure from me that I never even knew existed. I almost feel sorry for the man, as Horatio breaks down his bravado and leaves him trembling and begging for mercy. Begging. At this point I am almost begging myself, begging to find some quiet secluded place where I can plead with him to take me, control me, and make me plead for the searing pleasure that only he can give me. I shudder with longing as I watch him slip the cuffs from his belt and snap them tightly on the man's wrists. The moan escapes my lips before I can stop it, and he hears me.

Blue eyes lock with mine and I watch them darken to almost black as he reads the unspoken desire that I have no way to deny. He commands my body's responses and I have no resistance to the powerful surge of need. Our shoulders brush as he turns the suspect toward the Hummer. Heat sears through me, becoming an inferno when I hear him growl for my ears alone.

"Safety off, Sweetheart. I'll deal with you tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes pierce me with an intense look when I walk through the door after work. He's arrived home almost an hour before me and he's already in comfortable clothes, jeans, soft tee. He's barefooted and is totally relaxed. I'm still on edge from earlier, my body humming slightly with unresoved tension...pure sexual tension...and I ache for some relief.

"Come here to me, Calleigh."

Just like that, I'm helpless as our suspect was, trembling as desire and need burn through me, leaving me at his mercy. I step toward him and am not surprised when he swiftly takes his cuffs from his pocket and slips them onto my wrists. He pulls me into his arms and looks down at me with a predatory expression on his face. The tiredness, the headache, the lingering thoughts of work disappear in a blaze when he kisses me hard.

"I saw the look in your eyes, Sweetheart," he growls, kissing and nipping all down the side of my neck, "you were very aroused watching me with the suspect this afternoon, weren't you?" He continues his rough foreplay, biting at my neck, leaving tiny red marks of possession.

"Yes, Horatio," I manage to choke out even thought he is quickly destroying my ability to think, much less talk.

"And you want what you saw, don't you?"

A nod is all I can manage, which irritates him. He grasps my chin exactly like he grasped the suspect and passion sizzles through me. "Answer me," he commands.

"Yes, Sir," I moan.

"I don't like your attitude."

He shoves me roughly against the wall and holds my bound wrists above my head while he slips his 9mil from the back waistband of his jeans, and places it beneath my chin, forcing my head back. The sure knowledge that the gun is unloaded lets me enjoy the moment.

"Please, Sir..." I whimper.

"Please, Sir, WHAT?" he snaps, pressing his growing hardness against the lower part of my body, letting me know he's just as aroused by this roll playing as I am.

"Please, don't hurt me..."

"Resisting arrest eh? I'll just have to take you in with me, then."

He jerks me away from the wall and grabs my cuffed wrists and pulls me down the hall toward our bedroom.

At the foot of the bed, he stops and pulls me in for a quick, rough kiss before pushing me down on the bed.

"I think this calls for a cavity search..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afterwards I snuggle in his arms, completely sated and content. He strokes my back softly and cuddles me tenderly.

"I love you, Calleigh." He lifts one of my hands to inspect the wrist, noting the slight redness from the cuffs. His warm kiss eases the slight tenderness and I sigh and nuzzle closer to him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he questions quietly.

"Never, Handsome. I needed that."

A humming chuckle is my answer before he reaches over and turns off the bedside lamp.

"Good night, Sweetheart. Sleep well."

"Good night, Horatio. I love you."

**I wish you all a Happy and Safe Thanksgiving. **

**H**


End file.
